<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewarding Chemistry by chaoticspoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001126">Rewarding Chemistry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticspoon/pseuds/chaoticspoon'>chaoticspoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Stop trying to tell me Spencer Reid is a top, don't get too excited about the smut, if you think i'm funny, it might be funny, smut but not ending in smut, so it's probably not funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticspoon/pseuds/chaoticspoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a case that has even the boy genius stumped, you find that chemistry is not just your least favorite subject anymore. </p><p>(I promise there is more to the plot, I just don't want to give too much away)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slight trigger warnings for some mentions of rape/ non-consensual sex as it pertains to the case.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three years.</p><p>Three years you’ve been doing this job.</p><p>Three years and you’ve never seen an unsub with such varying methods of killing. If it weren’t for the matching DNA at every scene, you’d assume that these were are all separate incidents. Each scene was different, victimology was diverse, and each location seemed completely random, yet not opportunistic. The best word you could think of to describe this case was “stumped.”</p><p>Everyone sat around the conference table in the small Modesto police station. Hotch was sat straight up, rereading the case files. Morgan and Prentiss were similarly slumped over, both trying and failing to keep their eyes open. JJ had emptied her second cup of coffee sometime in the past thirty minutes but kept bringing the mug up to her lips. Rossi had forgone the files and was now examining each crime scene photo in meticulous detail. Reid was currently on his second map of the city, trying to narrow down a geological profile. The first map was crumpled up near the trash can, covered entirely in different colored marks. You blinked slowly, averting your eyes from the documents in front of you to the analog clock on the wall. You sat, mesmerized by the second hand, as it made it was from 12:15 to 12:16.</p><p>“I’m just going to say it. We aren’t getting anything done. It’s late, why don’t we head to the hotel and look at this again tomorrow with fresh eyes?” Morgan said, finally breaking the silence.</p><p>You looked at him and then at Hotch, who nodded and said, “Good idea, the only consistent thing about this unsub is the time in between killings. We have more time.”</p><p>“Hey, could that be something? He takes a generous amount of time to find his victims, plan his attack, and then follow through. Could it represent a pattern or ritual?” you asked as a last-ditch effort.</p><p>“If each of his kills happened a consistent amount a time apart, then maybe, but the sporadic nature of this period of time neither indicates a pattern nor alludes to a daily schedule,” Spencer stated. You deflated, as once again, you were stumped.</p><p>Sluggishly, your team packed up and left the building. The ride to the hotel wasn’t very long, and in only thirty minutes, you had already begone to fog up your bathroom mirror with a much-needed hot shower. You stayed in the shower longer than you needed to, letting the warm water melt away the stress of the day. Soon, you were in your pajamas, thanking your past self for packing shorts to account for the Californian heat. Just as you were about to get into bed, you felt a renewed surge of energy. Not wanting to waste it, you tied your hair up and took out the case files, arraigning the crime scene photos on the floor.</p><p>The first victim, Jessica Miller, was stabbed three times in her home. More than enough to kill her, but not enough to suggest overkill. The odd thing about the scene was an empty pizza box left on her kitchen counter. Not only was the box empty, but it had looked brand new. There was no evidence of a pizza being placed inside it. Not the mention that phone records indicate that Jessica Miller didn’t order a pizza that night.</p><p>The second victim, Lucy Brown, was strangled and found in a study room of the local public library. The unsub must have had to plan that murder with great detail as it was one of the only study rooms available with no cameras recording the area. You were just happy that it wasn’t a child who had found her.</p><p>The third victim, Tianna Carson, was found in her bathroom, killed by a single gunshot wound to the chest. Oddly enough, a set of brand-new tools was found splayed around, lacking any fingerprints and suggesting the use of gloves. Garcia had already tracked down the purchase of the tools but was met with a dead end.</p><p>Each victim was different. They were different ages, had different hair colors, and different races. The murders were cautious yet careless. In fact, the only connection was the DNA found in the victims. Each victim had sex with the unsub right before their demise, although the autopsy showed no indication of rape.</p><p>You were sitting cross-legged, surrounded by a semicircle of case files when you heard a knock on your door. Without hesitation, you called out and invited the guest in.</p><p>“Can’t sleep?” Spencer asked as he walked into your hotel room. You noticed he was also wearing pajamas, and you smiled as you saw the MIT logo on his sweatpants.</p><p>“No, this case is getting to me. I can’t find a single connection besides the DNA.”</p><p>Spencer came to mimic your position as he tiptoed around the files to place himself next to you on the ground. This had become somewhat of a tradition for the two of you. During hard cases, you would check up on each other to help ease the pain of the job.</p><p>“Me neither, I’ve gone over every detail of this case, and I can’t think of any logical or rational profile for the unsub. I can’t even pinpoint a geographical profile,” Spencer said, as his eyes scanned over your semicircle of frustration.</p><p>“I think I’m going to take Derek’s advice and look at this again tomorrow. Want to stay and watch a movie with me?” you offered as you stood up and began to collect all the files and place them back in the folder.</p><p>“That’s probably best. What were you thinking?” Spencer asked as he took your outreached hand and stood up.</p><p>You placed the file on a smaller table and made your way to sit on the bed, “Something lighthearted and funny.”</p><p>“I was actually reading about this documentary on modern philosophy, that combines Nietzsche and Descartes to better understand our modern world that seemed pretty humorous in their takes on- “Spencer stopped once he saw the glazed-over look you were giving him. “Or not.”</p><p>“Let’s just watch an old tv show like Friends. It’s lighthearted and funny, and you can critic all of the show’s technical errors to me,” you pleaded.</p><p>Spencer rolled his eyes and smirked, “Fine, but I don’t see how you can watch those shows over and over again. Once you’ve broken down the basic parameters of each episode, the show just becomes the same content over and over. It can be said for nearly all of the mainstream filmography. Whether it’s a tv show or pornography, it’s all the same stuff, on repeat.”</p><p>“Aw come on Boy Wonder, don’t tell me you’ve gotten tired of all the lonely housewives in need of a plumber… or a pizza” you trailed off as the gears in your brain started to turn. You looked at Spencer with wide eyes, realizing that he had drawn the same conclusion as you.</p><p>“The unsub is recreating porn.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, you had arrived early to the police station, wanting to see exactly how you and Spencer’s conclusion fit in with the crime. Said boy genius was scribbling excitedly on the whiteboard in the conference room as the rest of your team showed up. You took the two coffee mugs that you had been preparing and made your way to where the team was gathered. As you entered the room, you caught the tail end of what Spencer was saying to JJ.</p><p>“It’s almost insane how the one detail can fit so perfectly,” he finished as he sat down.</p><p>You placed the second mug in front of him, and he smiled up at you as he took the coffee.</p><p>“The fact that the unsub is recreating porn tropes explains the crime scenes, but the victimology still doesn’t seem to fit. Have Garcia run another background check on the victims, see if there was anything we might have missed,” Rossi told Morgan. Morgan nodded and took out his phone to make the call. Once he got a response, he stepped out of the room.</p><p>While he was talking to Penelope, Emily said, “We know the unsub is trying to recreate a fantasy and that these women have allowed it, but I still don’t believe the victims are willing participants. I just find it hard to believe he seduces these women so easily.”</p><p>“Could he be threatening them? Perhaps he could be coercing them into the act with a gun,” JJ pointed out.</p><p>“That’s a possibility, but the second victim, Lucy Brown, was killed in the public library, no guns were allowed. We even had to leave them at the entrance,” you stated.</p><p>Thinking for a second, Spencer spoke up, “I read about a study in Switzerland where these chemists were developing a drug that increases certain hormones in the body to control a person’s emotions. It’s experimental at best, but it could be an explanation.”</p><p>“Guys, Garcia is doing another check, but she’s doubtful there will be anything to link our victims,” Derek said as he walked back into the conference room.</p><p>“Spence, who do you think would be interested in that study?” JJ asked.</p><p>“Most likely, any chemistry student. The study was showing positive results. Derek, do you still have Garcia on the phone? Ask her to get a list of the chemistry majors at the local university and cross-reference that with the victims.”</p><p>“If he’s experimenting with his own substances, he’s probably going to be more advanced than undergraduate studies, change the list to any graduate students doing independent research,” Hotch added.</p><p>Morgan placed the cell phone in the middle of the conference table and set it to speakerphone.</p><p>Garcia’s voice rang out into the room, “Okay, so I have thirty-one independent students, of which sixteen are male. Cross-referencing with the study boy genius mentioned and… no, nothing.”</p><p>You looked around the room, instead trying to decipher how the unsub could have encountered the victims.</p><p>“What if the unsub was finding his victims around local spots? He could have grown up here and is studying somewhere else”</p><p>“That’s a good idea y/n, you and Reid go to the local coffee shop. Morgan and Prentiss, head to the library again. David and I will go talk to the administrative heads at the chemistry department, see if they know anything. Garcia, recheck our victims, see if all of them frequented a certain spot.”</p><p>“Aye, aye captain!” Garcia called out.</p><p>The rest of your team nodded and went to gather their belongings. You finished off the rest of your coffee, placed the mug in the police station’s sink, and ran to catch up with Spencer.</p><p>As you got in the passenger seat, you asked, “So how exactly does this hormone substance work?”</p><p>“Technically, it adds chemicals into your body that alert your system to create more of a certain hormone. That being said, it’s not magic. It’s only truly effective if your body is already producing said hormones, albeit, it only requires small doses.”</p><p>You nodded. Chemistry was never your favorite subject, and to think that an unsub was using it to manipulate women didn’t gain the science any brownie points in your book.</p><p>The two of you parked the car a block over from the local coffee shop and started to make your way into the busy building. Inside, the smell of coffee was over-powering. Nearly every table was occupied with young adults, most of them seemingly busy at work. You surveyed the room, noticing the yellow theme and fake plants. It was nicely decorated.</p><p>“Want something? My treat?” You asked Spencer.</p><p>He gave you a smirk, “Didn’t you just finish a cup of coffee at the station?”</p><p>“Well, maybe if a certain boy genius hadn’t kept me up so late, I would’ve gotten more sleep last night,” you joked, lightly poking him on the shoulder.</p><p>“It’s not my fault we figured out the only lead in the case at 2 am,” he laughed back at you, rubbing his shoulder in feigned pain. You rolled your eyes but kept your smile. You walked over to the counter and order a drink, Spencer close behind you.</p><p>As you waited for your order, the two of you sat down at one of the only empty tables. You canvased the area, overhearing lunch plans, date night details, and frustration for the world of academia. When you heard your name called out, you got up to retrieve the coffee.</p><p>“Hey, sorry, I think I grabbed your cup on accident,” a man stopped you before you could grab the cup on the counter. You looked at the cup in his hands, and sure enough, it was your order, same name and handwriting.</p><p>“Oh, hey, thanks!” you said, taking the cup.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry for any trouble,” he replied. Before you could turn around and go back to the table Spencer was sitting at, the stranger tugged on your arm.</p><p>“I hope I don’t should too douchey, but can I get your number? It’s not every day I get the opportunity to talk to such a pretty girl,” he smirked.</p><p>You blushed, not used to getting such compliments, plus, he wasn’t too hard on the eyes. Biting your lip, you debated the pros and cons, but ultimately, you had a job to do, and you didn’t want anything to get in the way of that.</p><p>Actually, screw that.</p><p>“Yeah, here,” you smiled, handing him your card.</p><p>“FBI?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Something like that,” you smirked and headed back to where Spencer was sitting, back to you.</p><p>“Boo,” you said as you sat back down in your chair.</p><p>Spencer then looked at you, a discernable look on his face, “Making friends?”</p><p>“You could call it that. What do you think?” you asked, glancing around the room.</p><p>“That he’s doesn’t look like he’s your type, and it was foolish to give him your FBI card when he could be the unsub.”</p><p>You gave Spencer a look, “Okay then, I meant about the shop. Do you think it could be the place?”</p><p>He flushed red and refusing to look into your eyes, he responded, “Definitely, it’s nonsuspicious, and if he is a student, he would blend right in.”</p><p>“I agree with you, from any point in this shop, you can overhear someone’s conversation.”</p><p>“Then how do you think he chooses his victims?”</p><p>“It could be based on what he’s hearing. Girls tend to overshare, especially with their friends. The unsub could have picked up on one of the girl’s conversations, and if you are right about the substance, slipped it into their drinks.” You said, about to take another sip, but deciding against it.</p><p>“You’re right, let’s get this back to everyone.”</p><p>You nodded, and as the two of you were walking out of the coffee shop, you threw away the half-drunk cup of coffee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the two of you arrived back at the station, everyone else was already there and waiting.</p><p>"Garcia found something," Derek called to you and Spencer.</p><p>As you made your way around the table, you saw Derek give her a heads up, and she began to speak.</p><p>"So, I did a little digging into the victims' lives, and I found that at some point, each victim visited the local café at least once. The reason it didn't show up on my radar is that our third vic, Tianna Carson, never actually purchased anything from the store, but her friend posted a picture of the two of them at the shop."</p><p>"Thanks, Garcia," Hotch said, nearly closing the computer Penelope's face was being viewed on.</p><p>"Not so quick. I also did some profiling for myself and looked into any graduate students who had been recently dismissed from the program at the local university and bingo! I give you one Keith Wells, former chemistry student studying the effects of hormones on the human behavior. He was expelled for experimenting on unwilling participants."</p><p>"That's our guy. Garcia, do you have an address?" Rossi asked.</p><p>"You underestimated me, mon ami. Already sent to all of your phones. Ciao!"</p><p>With her parting words, the team sprung into action. Driving as quick as possible, everyone arrived at the worn-down apartment building in record time. Derek kicked down the door, and each one of you filed into the one-bedroom apartment.</p><p>"Clear!" you heard Emily call from the bathroom.</p><p>You looked around at the place. There were tables filled with test tubes and journals full of scratchy handwriting. In the middle of living was a tub, full of cheap costumes and what you could assume were props.</p><p>"He's not here, and we have no idea where he could be," Derek stated.</p><p>"When Spencer and I went to the coffee shop, we profiled the area as a possible hunting ground for him," you spoke up.</p><p>Hotch looked at you and then said, "Okay, I'll have Garcia pull employment records while Dave and Morgan go and talk to the owners for receipts. You and Spencer stay here and gather any information that you can. Meet us back at the station when you're done."</p><p>You and Spencer nodded and began the search.</p><p>After about ten minutes of trying to read through the illegible handwriting and advanced science, you gave up and started investigating the test tubes on the tables. It was quiet in the apartment with just you and Spencer. You could only faintly hear the passing traffic. Spencer was sat on a dining chair, deep in the world of the Well's journals.</p><p>As you began to turn each tube over in your hands, you noticed the labels on each one.</p><p>
  <em>Stephanie Robertson 4/12</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daniella Fulton 4/21</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jessica Miller 5/3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucy Brown 5/14</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tianna Carson 5/23</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Margaret Summers 6/2</em>
</p><p>You recognized the names of the victims, and the dates looked about around when he could have doused the women. The last name was not one that you recognized, but the date was yesterday.</p><p>Frantically, you took pictures of each of the tubes and sent them to the team and Garcia. After, you dialed the tech analyst's number.</p><p>"Hey, Garcia. I need a phone number and address for Margaret Summers, I think she's the next victim."</p><p>Garcia gave you a quick send-off with a promise to send any information to the rest of the team. You turned around quickly to share what you had discovered. Instead of seeing the genius across the room, you were met with a hard chest that shocked you to the point of which you jumped back and nearly collided with the ground.</p><p>Except you didn't. Two hands gripped your waist and kept you from moving. You could have sworn that your heartbeat tripled from the feeling of him touching you alone. You flushed a deep red and looked up at Spencer. His face was also growing a few shades pinker as the two of you were caught in the position.</p><p>He then released his grip on your waist, and you took a step back, fixing your hair and staring up at him.</p><p>"Sorry! I didn't mean to spook you. I just heard you talking to Garcia and wanted to know what you had found," Spencer quickly apologized.</p><p>"Don't worry about it!" you responded just as fast, hoping to calm down. His hands, oh how you wished they were back on you. You took a few deep breaths and regained your composure.</p><p>"The test tubes are labeled, each with a name and a date. Three of them match our victims, and three don't. I'm sure that the first two are unsuccessful attempts, but the last dated one was yesterday. I had Garcia run the name," you explained.</p><p>Spencer nodded and then added, "From the way that he describes his research, he doses the victim and then follows them home. The drug takes a day or two to fully kick in, but when it finally does, he acts. Each batch of the drug has a shorter time in between dosing and full effect. He was getting the formula down."</p><p>You bit your lip, nervous about the girl you thought was next.</p><p>"Let's get back to the team, they'll want to know this immediately," you said.</p><p>As the two of you drove back to the station, you couldn't help but let your thoughts roam. The way that Spencer's hand felt on your waist. The way he had gripped you. The way his hands gripped the steering wheel. You wanted to feel that again. Damn, you wanted it. You wanted his hands to grab you and pin you down as he-</p><p>
  <em>Whoa. </em>
</p><p>You would be lying if you said that you hadn't thought of the doctor that way, but this was work. You needed to focus. You can't be thinking of how amazing it would feel to have his hand roam your body and grip you hard and-</p><p><em>Focus</em>, y/n. Focus</p><p>You hadn't even registered that the two of you had reached the station until Spencer lightly shoved you. You quickly snapped out of your trance, readjusting your clothes and gathering yourself.</p><p>"Is there anything on your mind?" Spencer asked, with that worried little pout that made you want to-</p><p>"Nope! Absolutely not! Empty as ever! Okay, let's go," you hurriedly got out of the car and nearly sprinted into the building.</p><p>Spencer looked back on you, confused, and a little worried, but decided on letting the whole ordeal slide.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for smut and some cursing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you and your team arrived at Margaret Summer's address, Keith Wells had just entered the house, having been invited inside dressed as a pool cleaner. It took some time to explain to Margaret what happened and how she came to the state that she was in. It took even longer for her to stop eying Derek like he was a piece of meat.</p><p>Your hunch had been right, Keith admitted to dosing her drink at the coffee shop, amidst sputtering nonsense about being honored for his scientific achievements.</p><p>As your team made their way back to the hotel, you thanked the universe for this case ending happily.</p><p>"Wheels up at 7:00 tomorrow morning. Get some sleep everybody, you all deserve it," Hotch said as you and your team walked into the lobby. Everyone nodded slowly and went to enjoy some well-earned rest.</p><p>You walked into your room and collapsed on the bed. This case was a weirder one, and it made your imagination a little too vivid. Begrudgingly, you picked yourself up from the bed and went to take a shower and actually get to bed at a decent time.</p><p>Clean, comfy, and sleepy, you pulled back the covers and settled in bed. Not two seconds after your eyes had shut and your exhaustion began to take over, you heard a knock on your door.</p><p>You groaned as you left the warm comfort of the bed and went to open the door. There, in all his bed head, pajama-clad armor was the one person you had been thinking about in a far too sexual manner.</p><p>"Oh shit, did I wake you up?" Spencer asked, looking genuinely concerned.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Spence. What's up?" You asked as you gave him a warm smile.</p><p>"Well, you seemed kind of off lately, and I was wondering if you wanted to have that movie night to get your mind off of whatever is bothering you."</p><p>Oh, the handsome boy had no idea that his idea was the exact opposite of getting your mind off the problem.</p><p>Nevertheless, you caved and invited him into your room.</p><p>"If you want, there's a Doctor Who marathon going on right now! I promise it's lighthearted, and you might like it!" Spencer said, his eyes lighting up.</p><p>You laughed at how cute the whole scene was, "Sure, I'll give it a try."</p><p>The two of you walked to the bed, and Spencer grabbed the TV remote that was set on the bedside table. After turning on the TV and getting it set to the correct channel, he leaned back against the headboard and settled in under the covers. You copied him but brought your knees up to your chest.</p><p>You both caught the tail end of one episode, but as the next started to play, you couldn't help but look at the other person in the bed with you. His eyes shone and his body moved slightly to the tune of the theme song. He was so full of boyish glee that it genuinely warmed your heart. Other parts of your body were warmed in, let's say, different ways.</p><p>"What are you looking at? You're missing the episode," Spencer asked as he caught you staring. He turned to look at you, and you didn't turn away.</p><p>That face. You wanted that face buried in the crook of your neck, trailing down your body, in between your thighs.</p><p>"I just…" you trailed off. It was now or never y/n.</p><p>You grabbed Spencer's face and brought your lips to his. He stayed in shock, but only for a second, as he soon grabbed your waist and started reciprocating the kiss. Those hands, oh how you were happy that those hands had found themselves back on you.</p><p>You broke apart from Spencer and just stared into his eyes.</p><p>"So um," Spencer said.</p><p>"Yeah, um."</p><p>This time Spencer was the one to make a move. He moved to kiss you again, and you gladly kissed him back. This kiss was hungry. So maybe you hadn't gotten laid in a while, but this, this was electric. Your hands found their way from his face to his shoulders, to his waist, to under his shirt. You broke away quickly as to glance at Spencer, silently asking if it was okay. After a quick nod, you were fast to help him out of his shirt and move to straddle his lap.</p><p>Your mouth found its way to his neck, and his moans were audible as you sucked on the sensitive skin. You were thorough enough to leave a mark and move on to a new spot on his neck.</p><p>Before you could leave another hickey, Spencer grabbed your face and met his lips to yours again. His hands then dropped down to your waist and gripped you so hard you knew there would be marks there tomorrow. He began fiddling with the hem of your shirt, and you broke away from him long enough to shed the sleep shirt and leave you entirely bare on top.</p><p>His eyes glanced at your chest and then back up to your face. You looked into his eyes and knew instantly what he was thinking. His mouth found its way onto one of your nipples, and you had to cover your mouth as not to moan entirely too loud.</p><p>Your hands felt every inch of his torso and ran their way up to his hair. It was soft in your hands, and as you ran your hands up and down his scalp, you gripped his roots and tugged. His moan vibrated on your chest and it left you out of breath.</p><p>You began to grind into him as the kisses got hungrier and sloppier. As the friction built up, you abruptly got off of him to take off what remaining clothes you had on. He copied your motions, and soon enough, you were back on top of him, lining him up and then sitting down.</p><p>A breathless moan left your lips as he fully filled you up. You sat still for a moment, adjusting to the new feeling. Slowly, you began to move. Spencer grabbed your waist and helped you along as the two of you moved in sync. Soon, you were riding the boy genius as if your life depended on it.</p><p>One of your hands found themselves rubbing yourself as pleasure ran throughout your entire body. Spencer grabbed your hand and replaced it with his own, and a whole new meaning of the word was added to your dictionary.</p><p>The sounds of moans soon beat out the sound of the TV, still playing in the background.</p><p>"Fuck, Spence," you moaned out. The tension was rising in your stomach, and you felt yourself getting close.</p><p>His hands roamed your body. Exploring and touching every inch of skin. His mouth followed, leaving a trail of soon-to-be marks. His hair was so soft and smelled like the hotel shampoo. The sounds escaping his lips were lewd, and you knew that with each passing moan, you would never see him in the same light.</p><p>It was all overwhelming, and you were seconds away from release. One more thrust, one more moan, one more-</p><p>You were jolted awake by the ever-annoying sound of your alarm waking you up.</p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You made a note to seat yourself as far away from the doctor as possible when you boarded the plane. Of course, with your luck, you were the last to board, and the only seat available was on the same couch Spencer was already sat at. You sat down on the edge of the sofa, back against the wall of the plane and tried to completely immerse yourself in the book you brought to read. You didn’t trust yourself to sleep. God only knows what your hotel room sounded like last night.</p><p>Nevertheless, you tried as hard as you could to drown out the outside world. It wasn’t too hard. Everyone was either sleeping or keeping to themselves. An hour into the flight, Spencer was already on his second book. You watched his hands move down the pages of his book. His fingers glided across each page. Oh, what those hands could do.</p><p>No, y/n, we are not going there. It was only a dream. A hot, steamy mess that left you unsatisfied to the core. New plan: go out tonight and don’t get back home until morning. Find some strange man with nice hair and the emotional baggage of Chad from Sigma Apple Pie. Sure, you might be mildly disappointed, but it’ll get you to stop fantasying about your coworker. A coworker, who you might add, had extremely nice hair, large hands, and eyes that you wanted to drown in. Eyes that were staring intensively into your own, eyebrows arched in a quizzical expression.</p><p>When you realized you had been caught staring, your eyes went wide, “Sorry, Spencer, I zoned out for a bit.”</p><p>He gave you a warm look with a soft smile, “No worries. You’ve been doing that a lot lately, anything on your mind?”</p><p>“Nothing important, just ready to be home again.”</p><p>“Want to take your mind off of it? We can play a game of cards,” that sweet smile might just be the death of you.</p><p>“What, so you can beat me and gloat about it the whole flight back?” you teased.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll let you win,” he said back, a smirk coming across his face.</p><p>“Now, where’s the fun in that, pretty boy?” You leaned forward. You keep looking deep into his eyes, almost as if you were daring him to say something cheeky back.</p><p>He let out a breathless laugh and looked down, breaking eye contact.</p><p>“Hey, lovebirds, you guys want to join in on this?” you heard Derek call out. Behind Spencer, you saw a poker game starting between Emily, Rossi, and Derek.</p><p>“Nah, I’m good. Poker with profilers is the worse,” you responded as you leaned back against the wall and brought your book up to your face again. It’s still being debating whether or not it was so that you could read in peace or hide the growing blush on your cheeks.</p><p>You eyed Spencer get up and gather around the snacks being piled up on the small table. Your inner monologue at this point was a sting of colorful curse words.</p><p>It wasn’t like the two of you never playfully flirted. Far from it, but with last night’s dream still fresh on your mind, it was hard to look at Spencer the same way without thinking of how great it felt.</p><p>You buried yourself deep into your book, drowning out the poker game that was getting louder and louder, drowning out the polite conversation between Hotch and JJ, and drowning out the tangents Spencer went on when someone mentioned a keyword.</p><p>When the jet finally landed, you gathered your belongings and began walking to the parking garage. Before you could make it clear to the elevators, you heard Emily call out your name. You turned around to see her jogging up to you.</p><p>“Hey, me, JJ and Garcia are going out for drinks, do you want to join?” she asked when she finally caught up to you.</p><p>“Yeah, sure, that sounds great! Text me the address, and I’ll meet you all there in, what 30 minutes?”</p><p>“Perfect! We’ll see you there!”</p><p>When you got back to your apartment, you placed your go-bag down near the front door and took a moment to just breathe. Life seemed to be going a mile a minute, and you just needed to relax. All of this… stuff with Spencer will go away. A night out is the perfect cure.</p><p>As if she were psychic, your phone dinged, indicating that Emily had texted you the address. You quickly changed out of your work clothes into something a bit more comfortable but definitely more appropriate for a bar. After applying darker makeup, you headed out the door, careful to lock it behind yourself.</p><p>When you arrived at the bar, you quickly spotted Emily and the others sitting at a round table near the bar. You made your way over to them and sat down between Emily and Garcia.</p><p>“Alright, ladies, the first round is on me tonight,” Emily stated as she got up and went to the bar.</p><p>“Hey, honey, how are you doing?” Garcia asked you.</p><p>“Honestly, a girl’s night out is a much-needed luxury,” you responded.</p><p>“Tell me about it, I swear Henry hasn’t slept more than 4 hours in the past few weeks,” JJ said, earning a round of sympathy looks.</p><p>“I will dink to that,” Emily said with a smile as she returned with four drinks.</p><p>You took a glass out of her hand and drank nearly half of the glass before setting it on the table.</p><p>“Woah there, I don’t think you really want it to be one of us to be going home with you tonight,” Emily joked as the rest of your group looked concerned.</p><p>“Sorry, weird week.”</p><p>“Want to talk about it?” JJ asked.</p><p>You gave them all a deadpanned look, “None of this leaves this table.”</p><p>“Scout’s honor.”</p><p>You glanced down at your drink, debating just how many details you should give.</p><p>“So, I had this dream last night…”</p><p>“Oooh, juicy,” Garcia quipped. </p><p>“… and it’s making it extremely hard to focus. I mean, like don’t get me wrong. I’m not an innocent schoolgirl, but I don’t know, I just can’t seem to focus around certain people. It’s making working a pain because I can’t concentrate.”</p><p>Emily gave JJ a look and then responded with, “Is this certain person related to work?”</p><p>You quickly realized just what you had said and began to stutter, “w-what, no. No. They definitely are not. Just a friend I have. Not work-related in the slightest.”</p><p>Garcia caught on and narrowed her eyes, “Ah, so this would most certainly not have anything to do with a certain brown-headed genius we know.”</p><p>“No. God, no, it has nothing to do with Spencer. Are you guys thirsty? Cause I’m parched. I’m going to go get us another round of drinks,” you quickly downed your drink in one gulp and deserted the table of very talented and very amused female profilers plus one tech analysis.</p><p>When you reemerged from the bar, they dropped the subject, and luckily for you, they seemed to forget the whole ordeal. The four of you spent a few hours drinking and laughing. By the time everyone was leaving the bar, you were grateful for the day off tomorrow that Hotch had given the team. </p><p>You stumbled back into your apartment, sending a quick text to the group that you were home safe and began your nighttime process. You had just taken off all of your makeup when the thoughts started creeping back into your mind.</p><p>Oh, come on, you thought. Just one night, please. Just one night of peacefully sleeping. But no, the universe just wasn’t that kind. Before you knew it, you were lying on your bed, fingers drawing circles. You couldn’t stop thinking of just how vivid that dream was. How real it felt to have Spencer’s hands cupping your ass, gripping your waist, and roaming all over your body.</p><p>You couldn’t stop thinking of the way his mouth felt. How his lips, slightly chapped, felt so good melting into your own. You couldn’t help but imagine what it would really be like to ride the boy genius. You wanted to hear what he sounded like when he came undone. You wanted to know what it felt like to have him inside you.</p><p>God, you don’t think you’ve ever wanted anything more.</p><p>Feeling his saliva as he left kisses down your body, as he sucked on your skin, sure to leave marks. Feeling his hands gliding themselves over your thighs as you bobbed up and down.</p><p>You wanted to hear his groans as you rode him. You wanted to pepper soft kisses over his face. You wanted to cup his face and show him just how much he means to you. You wanted to pleasure him and satisfy him to no end. Most of all, you wanted to hold him and reassure him that you were always going to be there for him.</p><p>To wake up with him in the morning and watch as the filtered sunlight streamed down on his face. You wanted to watch movies with him on your couch, throwing popcorn at him as he interrupts your favorite scenes. You wanted him to embrace you from behind as to two of you cooked dinner together. You wanted to hold him after difficult cases to show that no matter how horrible humanity may seem, you were there for him. You wanted him to be yours, and you wanted to be his.</p><p>Your hands had stopped their motions long ago, and you sat up in your bed. Running a hand through your hair, you realized that maybe this wasn’t all just pent up frustration.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You groaned loudly as you woke up with a massive headache. Leaning over to your bedside table, you took the two pills there and swallowed them dry. You grumpily got up and made your way into the bathroom to start a shower. After cleaning whatever grime was left from last night, you brought your still wet hair up into loose updo and made your way into the kitchen.</p><p>Thankfully enough, your shower had done wonders for your hangover, and you knew the eggs you were cooking would help. You checked your spices cabinet and realized you were running low, making a mental note to drag yourself to the store later. With your eggs finally cooked, plated, and smelling delicious, you sat down on the sofa, bringing your legs up as you sat down. You lazily watched tv as you ate breakfast. About halfway through, you heard your phone ding.</p><p>It was a text message from Emily, “How are you feeling today?”</p><p>You let out a breathless laugh, knowing full well that both of your hangovers were probably equally as bad. You shot a quick text back, recommending a shower. Checking your clock, you knew that if you didn’t get to the grocery store in less than an hour, it would be crazy.</p><p>As quickly as you could, you dried your hair, put on some makeup, and a comfy outfit. Before you could leave, you heard a knock. Curiously, you checked to see who it was, and was surprised to see it was Spencer. You opened the door, and he gave you a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“Hey, um, Emily said you weren’t feeling too well. She sent me over to see if you needed anything.”</p><p>You laughed, knowing damn well that nothing got past profilers, “Emily sent you?”</p><p>“Yeah, she mentioned that you had a rough night. Are you okay?”</p><p>It truly warmed your heart to see him care this much, “Sorry to disappoint, I think she meant that I may have gone a little too hard on the alcohol.”</p><p>“Oh,” it was almost painful to see his face fall as fast as it did.</p><p>“But you can still be my knight in shining armor. I need to go grocery shopping; do you want to tag along?” you offered.</p><p>He brought his eyes up to yours and gave you a sweet half-smile, “Yeah, why not?”</p><p>You turned around to grab your wallet, and when you were again looking at Spencer, he had his arm out, his goofy smile making the whole scene quite hilarious, in your opinion. You laughed a bit before taking his arm in an overexaggerated motion and walking outside, side by side, arm in arm.</p><p>You were strolling down the aisle, checking off the items on your list as Spencer pushed the metal cart beside you. His arms were crossed over the top handle, and he was slightly slouched over as his feet dragged behind the rest of his body.</p><p>“Did I get flour?” you asked him, glaring at your messy handwriting on the sheet of paper in your hand.</p><p>“Yes, you also gave me a quite stern glare when I asked if you wanted to know how almond flour may replace all-purpose flour in terms of cooking norms.”</p><p>“For someone who has started a fire making instant noodles, you sure do know an awful lot about cooking,” you teased.</p><p>“At least I don’t make my coffee with salt instead of sugar,” he teased back.</p><p>“It was one time!”</p><p>“It’s nice to see you smile again, you have a nice smile,” his eyes grew wide when he realized what he had said. “I mean, statistically speaking, your face- “</p><p>“Spence,” he stopped midsentence. “Thanks.”</p><p>“You never call me Spence.”</p><p>You furrowed your brows, you were sure you had called… oh, yeah, not in person.</p><p>“Sorry,” you said quickly.</p><p>“No, it’s nice.”</p><p>You looked at him and smiled, it was nice to be able to just talk to him. You knew that even if he didn’t reciprocate your feelings, you would never give up the friendship you two shared.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go check out, I have all the stuff I need,” you said.</p><p>You started on your way to the front of the store, and Spencer followed you, pushing the cart as he went. </p><p>The walk back from the small corner grocery store was pleasant. The afternoon sun provided a warm light on you and Spencer was you walked back to your apartment.</p><p>When the two of you had finally reached your apartment, the sun was starting to set, and you couldn’t stop smiling. There was something about Spencer that just made you light up. You didn’t know if it was when his eyes lit up during his anecdotes on whatever subject he could think of, or the smirk present during the playful banter that had become the cornerstone of your relationship, or how his hands waved around passionately when he talked about something he was interested in. You didn’t think it was possible to have this much love for one person.</p><p>Love? Yeah, love.</p><p>You loved Spencer Reid. There was no denying it. You guesstimated that you had probably started loving him sometime around during your first month at the BAU. To be precise, it was most likely the first morning he had brought you coffee. It had not been a good morning and the fact that he knew exactly how you liked it kept you smiling for hours after the exchange.</p><p>“Am I boring you?” Spencer brought you out of your daze. He had a slight frown on his face. It was then that you realized that you were back at your apartment.</p><p>“God, no, sorry, I was just thinking about something that’s been bothering me. Well, I don’t know if ‘bothering’ is the right word,” you responded as you dug for your keys and then unlocked the front door.</p><p>Spencer gave you a toothless smile and went to put the grocery bags he was carrying in your kitchen. You might be head over heads for him, but you weren’t even sure he felt the same way. Realizing that created a hole in your chest.</p><p>Shaking your head to try and dispel the negative thoughts, you joined Spencer in the kitchen to put away the groceries, starting with the cold items.</p><p>“I know you probably don’t want to talk about it, but whatever is bothering you, just know that I’m here for you. Always, (y/n),” Spencer said, turning towards you as he finished helping you.</p><p>“I can’t even begin to describe how much that means to me, Spence. I just need to work some things out, I can’t have it distracting me in the field. Not when what we do is so important.”</p><p>Spencer moved to grab your hands. You looked up at him, something indiscernible in his eyes as he spoke, “(y/n), I- “</p><p>Whatever Spencer was going to say was cut off by a phone ringing. You gave him an apologetic look, “I’m so sorry, it could be important.”</p><p>“Yeah, might not want to miss that,” he sounded almost annoyed. You grabbed your ringing phone and walked into the living room.</p><p>You let out a sigh as you answered the call,” Hey Emily, what’s up?”</p><p>“Hey, just wanted to say that the bath helped, so did a meal, what about you?”</p><p>You smiled slightly, at least it wasn’t an emergency,” I’m fine. Hey, now’s not really a good time, Spencer is over and- “</p><p>“Spencer, eh?” you could vividly picture the one eyebrow cocked up.</p><p>“Yeah, can I call you back?”</p><p>“Sure, sure. Tell him I said hi, and don’t wait too long to call back, or I’m going to have to start assuming things.”</p><p> “Bye, Emily,” you smiled as you hung the phone up. Turning to head back into the kitchen, you realized Spencer was in the living room.</p><p>“Oh, hey, it was just Emily. She says hi, though.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s good,” Spencer said, slightly trailing off as he walked closer to you.</p><p>“So, what were you trying to say earlier?” you asked.</p><p>He tilted his head a tad and said, “This actually.”</p><p>Before you could express your confusion, he had fully closed the gap and met his lips to yours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Spencer pulled back, the only thing you could do was stare wide-eyed at him. You opened your mouth a bit, then closed it back up. That was when he began to panic.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I thought that was what had been bothering you, and when Emily told me that I could help you with it, I was 97% sure, and I don’t know what came over me, and I’m so sorry, and-“</p><p>“Spence,” he stopped, “shut up.”</p><p>You reached forward and grabbed his face, once again closing the gap and bringing the two of you together. This time, you two were in near-perfect sync. All of the pent-up emotions you felt were flooding out.</p><p>The two of you melted together, somehow finding the couch in the process. You managed to swing one of your legs over his lap and straddle him. His hands found themselves at your waist as yours cupped his face. He remained somewhat stagnant as the two of you kissed on the couch.</p><p>You pulled away from him, “Spence, are you uncomfortable?”</p><p>He looked panicked at your question, and started to fumble with his words,” No! God, no. I just don’t really know what to do and I really don’t want to mess this up. But I didn’t really read many books on this kind of things and I don’t trust porn to help because it’s mostly fake and extremely misogynistic.”</p><p>You looked at him with a warm smile. You really couldn’t believe that one person could be this considerate and endearing.</p><p>“Trust me when I say that you couldn’t mess this up… and that your view on porn is refreshing, to say the least,” he chuckled a bit at your comment. “But seriously Spence, don’t be afraid, I trust you and you mean so much to me. Talk to me, if something doesn’t feel right, tell me.”</p><p>He smiled at you, his eyes crinkled, and his cheeks reddened. Then he slowly moved his head up to kiss you again. This time it was slow and sweet. It didn’t last long as he moved on to kiss down your face to your neck, you let out a soft moan as he began to suck gently on a sensitive spot.</p><p>Your hands found themselves tangled in his hair his hands started to slowly move downward from your waist. As he tentatively groped you, you let out a moan to try and pick up the pace. His grip firmed and he brought his face back up to yours. His lips met yours and it was if a dam had burst, a small dam, but a dam, nonetheless.  </p><p>Hungry lips met hungry lips and you began to slowly rock back and forth, grinding against his lap. He let out a groan and you took that moment to move your head to the crook of his neck. There, you left countless soon-to-be marks that each elicited a sound from him that you wanted to record and hear on repeat.</p><p>His hands move to play with the hem of your shirt, slightly pulling and tugging.</p><p>“I want to feel more of you,” Spencer breathed out.</p><p>“I want that too.”</p><p>He guided your shirt up and you momentarily broke contact to fully strip the piece of clothing off.</p><p>Before could return to kissing him, he said, “You’re beautiful, a-and I don’t mean that in a now-that-you’re-naked-you’re-beautiful, but in an I’ve-always-seen-you-as-beautiful-I’m-just-now-saying-it kind of way.”</p><p>You looked into his eyes, smiling with your whole face,” You’re beautiful too, and also in an I’ve-always-seen-you-as-beautiful-I’m-just-now-saying-it kind of way.”</p><p>His face turned a deeper red and you cupped in in your hands.</p><p>“Spencer, you are such a beacon of light in my life. You make me laugh, you interest me with your facts, you bring such a warm and comforting presence every day into work, you are beautiful.”</p><p>“And here I thought you were only here to permanently have someone to help you cheat at Go Fish.”</p><p>“See now that you mention it, is that like definitely permanent, cause I have this big game coming up and Derek also offered to h-“</p><p>“Oh, Derek, huh? I think you’re forgetting something,” he said, his voice filled with amusement.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, what’s that?”</p><p>His eyes were brimming with mischief, “this.”</p><p>Nearly as quick as he said it, his hands found your waist again and started to move. You couldn’t help the loud laughter that escaped your mouth as he tickled you. You tried to move off of his lap and escape the torture, but just as you started to loosen his grip, he grabbed harder and stopped.</p><p>You looked down at him, just enjoying the moment and looking into his eyes. You brought your lips to his forehead and then slowly got off of his lap. He let go and you were now standing.</p><p>“I’m going to make something for dinner, what would you like?”</p><p>“Something that will satisfy me.” You guessed that was the genius equivalent to “food.”</p><p>“Mhmm, keep it up, pretty boy and your coffee is also going to have salt instead of sugar.”</p><p>His eyes grew wide, “not the coffee.”</p><p>You smirked at him, “I’ll go see what I have. You find something to watch, and please no documentaries on boring dead people.”</p><p>“I’d hardly call Carl Sagan boring, but there’s also a Doctor Who marathon going on.”</p><p>“Damn, how many of those do they have in a week?” you asked.</p><p>Spencer’s eyebrows furrowed a bit,” Just one, but it’s a good show, really light-hearted and funny! You might like it.”</p><p>You let out a breathless laugh, picturing exactly what happened the last time you came close to watching the show.</p><p>“Yeah, I think I will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finished :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>